My Love, My Life
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: This is the sequel to 'A Destiny for Destiny'. Please read that one before this one. Its kinda sad but good. Thank you and please reaview.


Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with DBZ. Please don't sew me. Thank you and please review.   
  
A/n: This is the sequel to 'A Destiny for Destiny'. If you did not read it please do so, if you don't you will not know some of the characters. Thank you and on to the story.   
  
My Love, My Life:  
  
"What the hell did you do to her!?!"   
  
"I didn't do anything."   
  
"Then way the fuck is she crying?!"  
  
"Calm down Vegeta, Yamcha just opened his mouth when he wasn't suppose to again." Bulma said comforting the crying Destiny.  
  
********************   
  
Destiny was now pregnant with her second child, and now six months into pregnancy and very emotional. Her first child, who is a healthy baby boy, is now 1 year old and named T.J.   
  
*******************   
  
"What did you say to her?" Vegeta growled out.  
  
"I just said she was getting big and that the baby would be ready soon. That's it I swear." Yamcha said, deafening himself.   
  
"Heee called me faaaat." Destiny cried out."   
  
Vegeta looked at her and back at Yamcha with an angry face.   
  
Laura walked in holding T.J. in her arms. She looked at Destiny and then at Vegeta. "Why is D. crying." She asked worried.   
  
Vegeta looked at her. "This asshole just made her cry, that's what." He said as he turned back to Yamcha and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Bulma took the hint. "Come on Yamcha, you put your foot in your mouth again. I swear I don't know why I married you." She said leading him out of the room.  
  
Destiny turned to Laura holding a now crying T.J. "Give me my baby." She said as she stopped crying.  
  
Laura handed her the baby and smiled. "Well I got to go, you leaving soon?"   
  
"Yeah. Where are you going?" Destiny asked as she played with the baby.   
  
"Oh well I got to go by my apartment and then I'm going to go find Piccolo. He never stays at the look out any more. ( Oh yeah, Piccolo and Kami already fused. Don't ask me why I put it that why but I did.)   
  
"Oh. Well see you later than."   
  
"Ok bye, and by little T., you be good for you mommy." Laura said before leaving.  
  
Destiny turned back to the baby. "Who's my baby? Ohh, you're going to be strong aren't you?" She said in a baby voice.   
  
Vegeta looked at the two and smiled to himself. He never thought that his life would turn out this way. He really did love Destiny, he fell in love with her the first time he saw her. Now he has a family and another child coming, but he would not give it up for the world, now that he had it.   
  
"You ready?" He asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Yep." She said as she got up with the help of him.  
  
They walked to the kitchen to find Bulma and Yamcha sitting that the table talking.  
  
Bulma looked up as they entered. " Hey, you leaving?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye"   
  
"Bye." Bulma said watching her walk to the door.  
  
Yamcha looked up. "Hey sorry bout what I said, Destiny, I didn't mean it."   
  
"Its ok, latters."   
  
"See ya." Yamch replied as she left.   
  
Once in the car, the car Bulma gave them, they drove off.  
  
Vegeta stared out in front of him as he drove. "You know, all you had to do was say so."   
  
"Say so about what?" Destiny asked confused, as she looked at him.  
  
"About what that weakling Yamcha said. You just had to say so and I would have killed him for you."   
  
Destiny smiled. She like it when he would say some thing like that, it just showed her how much he cared about her. " Yeah, I believe that." She said as she looked in the back to see if T.J. was all right.  
  
They made it to their home and went inside. With the money Destiny made working along side of Bulma, she was able to by a beautiful house out side of the city. I was by a nice lack near a forest.  
Bulma even gave them a gravity room for Vegeta to train in. Destiny also used her wish to age like a sayain so that she could live a happy and longer life with Vegeta. So all in all that had a nice home and life.   
  
Destiny sat T.J. in a high chair so that she could start dinner. Vegeta was in the gravity room training, like always.  
  
T.J. moved in the high chare trying to reach for his mother to pick him up.   
  
"Oh sweaty, I can't pick you up, I have to make dinner." Destiny said as she looked for one of the cooking pots.   
  
With that said T.J. started to play with one of his toys making baby sounds.   
  
Destiny searched for the pot finding it in the dishwasher. She grabbed it and walked over to the stove, only making it half way. She dropped the pot and grabbed her stomach in pain. She moved her lips to call for Vegeta but nothing came out. She was in to much in pain. As she tried to move to the door way she fell. Trying to stop the fall she to grabbed the table, only to push the dishes off and fall hard to the ground.   
  
T.J. watched as his mother hit the floor and started to cry.   
  
********************   
  
Vegeta was about to firer a blast when he got a pain in his chest, right a way he knew something was not right and ran out of the gravity room to find Destiny. He ran into the kitchen hearing T.J. cry. He looked down and found Destiny laying on the ground crying in pain.   
  
"What the hell." He kneeled down and held up her head. " What wrong? What happened.....Destiny."  
  
Destiny opened her eyes slowly. "Some thing is wrong.... You have to get me to the hospital... please." She said between sobs.  
  
Vegeta looked at the still crying T.J. He grabbed the phone to call Goku. "Pick up damnit. Kakkarot..... pick up the phone!"   
  
"Hello, Goku speaking."   
  
"Kakkarot!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta, how are......"   
  
"Shut the hell up and get over here.... Now!!!"   
  
"Ok, ok."   
  
Before Vegeta could hang up the phone, Goku appeared behind him.   
  
"Hey Vegeta, what's wrong."   
  
Vegeta pushed passed Goku and pick up Destiny. "I have to take her to the hospital. I want you to transport us their and take care of the brat."   
  
"Gosh, I hope she will be ok." He said as he picked up T.J. He walked over the Vegeta and they vanished.   
  
They appeared at the front desk of the hospital. The lady sitting there nearly fell out of her seat. "Y...Yes...is some thing wrong?"   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Could people really be that stupid. "What does it look like?! She needs a doctor!"   
  
The lady got a nurse and took Vegeta and Destiny to a room.   
  
Goku looked at T.J. "Well little guy, what do you say we call Chi Chi, Laura and Bulma?" He asked in a child like voice.   
  
The doctor walked in and looked at Destiny. "Ok... lets see."   
  
Destiny looked at Vegeta and then the doctor. "What is wrong, why am I having these pains?" She asked worried.   
  
"Now don't worry. You are just going into labor."   
  
"Labor! What are you talking about? She is only six months." Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Oh, well this happens all the time. Now not to worry, now we are going to get you set up and we'll have the baby out of you and in you arms in no time." The doctor said to Destiny.  
  
"Oh I hope so, I can't take this pain much longer." She said out of breath.   
  
********************   
  
A few minuets later:   
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!.....I ...... I cant do this." Destiny said out of breath.   
  
"Ok, come on give another push." The doctor ordered.  
  
"Grrraaaahhhhhhhh!!!!....Vegeta." She said looking over to him, he was holding her hand.   
  
"Yeah what is it?"   
  
She narrowed her eyes. "If they don't get this kid out of my soon, I order you to kill them...... painfully!!!"   
  
He could not help but smirk.   
  
The doctor looked at her. " Ok, lets try again. Push." He ordered.   
  
Half way throw the push Destiny passed out.   
  
The doctor looked up at her with fear. "Oh no.... ok, people lets get her into the operating room. We got to get this baby out, and I mean now!"   
  
Vegeta watched as the willed her out of the room. He grabbed the doctor by the throat before he left. "What the hell is happening?!" He yelled.   
  
"She went in to shock. I'm not going to lie to you. If we do not get the baby out soon it will die as well as Destiny. Now if you let me go, I need to try and save your wife." The doctor said to concerned for Destiny than to be afraid of Vegeta.   
  
****************   
  
Vegeta waited in the waiting room with every one Goku called. He held his head low not wanting to look at them.   
  
Goku looked at him and frowned. "She will be fine. I'm sure. She is a strong girl, she will get through this." He said to Vegeta.   
  
Laura was crying into Piccolo's chest, as he held her. "She will be ok.... Right? She would never give up... She is to stubborn, to give up. Oh god, I don't want to loose her." She said between sobs.  
  
Piccolo rubbed her back and said soothing word to her as she cried.   
  
Vegeta looked up to see the doctor come in and gestured him to fallow. He led him around the corner and half way down the hall.   
  
Vegeta looked at him. "Where is my wife?' He asked in a low but deep voice.   
  
"You have a beautiful healthy baby girl."   
  
"Where is my wife?" He asked angry.  
  
"I'm afraid she is loosing a lot of blood. We are doing every thing we can think of to save her, but the chances of her making it is one out of a hundred. I'm sorry." The doctor said sadly.   
  
"Well she better live our you will die as well." Vegeta threatened.   
  
The doctor walked back to the operating room to help as Vegeta fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. "You can't have her." He looked up as he said this. " Do you hear me damnit!?!?! You can't have her!!!!!" He said as he let out a scream, having his hair and eyes flicker gold off and on, until finally staying gold. He looked down. "After all this time, I finally turn super sayain, but now.... It means nothing to me with out her." For the first time in his life he prayed. Prayed that Destiny would live through this. She was his love, his life...... he wanted her more than any thing.   
  
Goku heard the scream and walk around the corner to find Vegeta kneeling on the ground. "Vegeta....."  
  
"I cant live with out her, Kakkarot. All I every wanted was to beat you and then that blasted woman had to show up. I'm a super sayain and it means nothing to me." He said falling out of super sayain, he could not believe he was opening up to him, but didn't really care right now.  
  
They turned as a nurse came walking up to them holding some thing. "Mr. Vegeta?"   
  
"Yes." He said as he stood up. "Where is my wife?"   
  
"She is still in the operating room, but I thought you might want to see your new daughter." She said putting the baby into his arms.   
  
"What are you going to call her Vegeta?" Goku said looking over his shoulder.   
  
"Destiny wanted to call her Kayla." Vegeta said as he looked down at her. He noticed as her tail found its way out of the blanket in wrapped around his arms. "Don't you get use to that, cuz it will be coming off soon." He said smirking at her.   
  
Goku smiled. "She looks just like her mother..... I bet she is just as strong."   
  
Vegeta frowned.... She did look like her mother.   
  
*************   
  
A week later:   
  
Vegeta came out of the gravity room and walked into the house. The house was so quiet. He walked up to the nursery and found T.J. and Kayla asleep peacefully. He made his way back down to the stairs and to the kitchen, only to have two arms fly around his neck.  
  
"Hey, thought you would never come out of that gravity room." Destiny said smiling up at him.   
  
He looked down at her wrapping his arms around her. He could not believe it when the doctor came up to him and told him she would live. In the doctor's words 'it was a miracle'. He didn't think he could take care of two kids with out her.   
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in bed resting?" he asked looking down at her.   
  
She frowned. "But its so lonely up there...... will you come with me." She said in a little girl's voice.   
  
Vegeta smirked as he threw her over his shoulder and made his way up to their room. A few moments later you could hear Destiny scream as she was thrown on the bed.   
  
The end.  
  
A/n: Thank you for reading and please review. There will be a sequel and I'm sorry if the character seemed ooc.   



End file.
